Dream
by Fire-Ice-Henna
Summary: Ulrick is having weird dreams about someone that he's never met before and all of a sudden a new kid comes. Can it be the one from his dreams. OxU. I Fixed all the mistakes that I found so check it out.


I FIXED ALL THE MISTAKES I FOUND!!!!!!!!!!! AND ADDED SOME LITTLE THINGS!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing because the orderlies at the mental institution I'm at have taken everything. Grrr...THOSE BASTARDS! I will make them pay =.= MUHAHAHAHAHA...  
  
Ok, well anyway.... I shall warn you now. I practically never watch Code Lyoko because of school work and sports, but now that that's all over with I can...if I remember to. So if I have anything wrong in my story can you please tell me (like for example: the looks of a character and their names.) Oh and one more thing... I've been reading a lot of other fics for Code Lyoko and I was wondering why some people describe Odd as girly? I don't get it.  
  
'Thought' "Speech" (Author's comments)  
  
Dream  
  
"Ok guys I'll see you tomorrow." Ulrick, the brunet warrior in Lyoko, said to Jeremy and Yumi.  
  
"Alright Ulrick, see you in the morning...oh, and don't stay up to late." Yumi said in a mother like tone. And that's exactly how Ulrick saw her (Yes I know that starting a sentence with the word "And" is bad, but I can't help it.) well sort of anyway. Not really a mother, but more like an older sister that's always there to look out for him and nag him all the time.  
  
Ulrick just had to laugh at the thought of ever really being related to Yumi, not that he didn't mind her nagging him all the time, it's just that he thought that if he had to be around her 24/7 he would most likely rip his ears off. (OK... come on... hurry up and get on with the really story.) (sorry sorry...Ok um...oh yeah now I remember.)  
  
As soon as Ulrick got back to his dorm room he got ready for bed as soon as he could; he wanted to get back to that dream world of his fast. You see for about four days now Ulrick has been having the same dream, but today he finally told himself he was going to finish it.  
  
Dream World  
  
Blue skies and trees. That's what Ulrick saw when he first opened his eyes from his lying position on the ground. He soon sat up only to find that Yumi and Aelita were also with him in his dream Lyoko. They were off to his right though, but they were running towards him, and that's when he saw them. Three crab, four blocks, and two wasps were chasing them. Just as he would always see them; then he would sigh and think to himself, "Well, time to get this dream started."  
  
"Yumi, Aelita run!!" He said as he got to his feet and into his fighting stance.  
  
'I have to help them.' He thought desperately, even though he knew it wouldn't do too much good, he still charged forward and swung his sword taking out two blocks. Of course when he did a crab was able to get behind him and shoot him.  
  
At the scream of pain that Ulrick released from his mouth Yumi turns to see him fall to the ground. She quickly makes her decision to send Aelita behind some rocks for protection as she goes to help Ulrick. Of course her goal of trying to save him is short lived as she too is soon thrown down.  
  
Ulrick can soon hear Jeremy's voice yelling at them that their life points are extremely low and that if they don't get Aelita to the tower fast they could lose. But right now that doesn't matter to Ulrick because he knows that soon their savior will come.  
  
'It's the same as always, but still, please hurry.' Ulrick thought to himself as their enemies came closer.  
  
A crab was right above him ready to stab him with one of its sharp legs, when all of a sudden, a flash of something purple struck it making it explode. Soon afterwards more shinning purple lights struck Zana's minions making them explode only to leave our heroes.  
  
"It's about time. What took you so long?" Ulrick said turning in the direction in which the arrows came from.  
  
When he was finally completely turned around a figure jumped down from one of the trees landing on all fours like a cat. And Ulrick, no matter how many times he had this dream, still couldn't get a clear picture of the cat/human like creature that saved them, for they were surrounded in a glowing purple light. Well the light wasn't that strong, it didn't really hide anything about the person, but gave them more of a surreal look, actually, Ulrick could really tell a lot about the figure that just saved them. (And this is where I'm going to be putting in some of my own things so please don't hate me.) He could see that they were thin, but also had strong lean muscles. They had cat ears and were, from what he could tell, about six inches shorter then him...well without the hair anyway, and what strange hair it was. It seemed to stand up into a point with what looked like a dot of a different color in the middle, but he couldn't really tell because of the light. And their smile. What a smile. Always, at the end of Ulrick's dream right before he woke up, the stranger would turn around and give him a smile that would just make his knees go weak. Ulrick thought it somewhat hilarious whenever he thought of falling in love with literally the person of his dreams, but he just couldn't help it. That smile just melted his heart and made him want to know everything about this dream person. And hopefully today he would get his chance. SNAP Ulrick quickly turned his head in time to see that the person was leaving. 'Ok Ulrick stop mussing over them and make them stop.' He thought to himself as he got up and ran after the figure. "WAIT...Please don't go. I uh...I want to talk to you." He said as a blush spread across his face. Lucky for him this was just a dream and no one would think it weird for him to be blushing. At his call the figure stopped in their tracks and turn towards him, but they didn't stay like that for long. They just smiled at Ulrick and waved then they got ready to jump into the trees again. But Ulrick saw this and sprinted forward catching their wrist in his hand. This of course made the figure stop and look up at Ulrick, who of course now was blushing like made. (Aw... isn't he cute! Odd's cuter, but still .) "Puh...Please...t...tellmeyourname." Ulrick pleaded, saying the last part quickly. The figure just looked at him, that's it just stared into Ulrick eyes. Ulrick almost thought that this dream figure was looking into his soul. That and Ulrick was finally able to see their eyes, and what beautiful eyes they were. They looked like they were on fire and the weird thing about it was they were blue, but not just one color. They had crystal blue with even lighter blue lines in them making them as if the out lines of flames.   
  
Ulrick was so lost in their eyes that he almost missed it when the person spoke. Yes they finally spoke to him; ever time he's had this dream the figure never speaks, but now finally they did. "I'll see you soon." The figure said putting Ulrick in shock that made it so that he could only stare as the figure, now known as a boy from what Ulrick could tell from their close contact, smiled again and left. Ulrick just stood there, he couldn't help it. 'What did he mean by I'll see you soon? Did he mean in real life or in my dream again?' 'I wonder if he'll look the same?' 'When is "soon"?' And 'Ok... I have a crush on a boy and to make my live ever so perfect he's in my dream.'(Note the sarcasm people) 'It's official now... I'm insane.' These and many other thoughts ran through Ulrick's head, but were soon cut short as he suddenly heard his alarm clock go off waking him from his dream and his thoughts. End Dream "Ahh...oh no I'm going to be late for my meeting with Jeremy and Yumi before classes." Ulrick said as he quickly got out of bed and dressed. After checking his reflection in the mirror he ran out of his room slamming the door.  
  
Ok I have no idea what I was on when I wrote this...oh wait yeah I do...I really have to remember to eat food when I take painkillers. But you can hardly eat anything when you get all four of your wisdom teeth removed T.T sniff sniff. Oh...and if there are any mistakes please let me know. Anyway tell me what you think...and I don't care if I get flamed. I'll just cry myself to sleep. But before I go I must let you all know that I'm going to be at the Ocean for ten days, but while I'm there I will keep writing so that when I get back I can update soon. 


End file.
